À la recherche de la vérité
by Ebiatn
Summary: Cher au maknae, elle le quitte pourtant, à jamais, rendant les membres témoins des instants difficiles de leur Giant Baby. YuGyeom persuadé que ce départ cache un secret, il se perdra lui-même, créant de nombreuses crises au sein du groupe.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Il était débout, les yeux rivés sur cette stèle grise, froide, trempée par la pluie qui ne cessait de frapper. Ses cheveux inondés, collaient son visage emplit de tristesse, les gouttes d'eau qui s'en échappaient s'écraser pour finalement glisser le long de ses joues, formant comme des larmes pour enfin s'échouer au sol une fois décroché de sa mâchoire. Ses bras ballants, il ne faisait que fixer ce nom sur cette tombe « Park Kee Young ».


	2. Chapter 2

Assit sur son lit, le jeune homme admirait cette photo qu'il tenait du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Sur ce bout de papier, une chambre sobre, des vêtements trainant à quelques endroits, sur une chaise, le lit, au sol. Mais au premier plan, cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, au visage blanc. Ses yeux souriants, accompagnés de ses lèvres tirées montrant également ses belles dents blanches et parfaitement rangées. Elle se trouvait à ses côtés, lui, tout aussi heureux. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, montrant son visage d'enfant aux joues arrondies de par son sourire qui était tout aussi grand et sincère que celle qui se tenait sous son bras. Ils s'aimaient tant. Mais voilà qu'elle l'avait abandonné, quitté, partant loin de lui pour ne jamais revenir.

Il pinça ses lèvres, les pressant l'une contre l'autre, fixant toujours ce souvenir venant de chez elle, de sa chambre, de leur bonheur commun. Il ferma un instant les yeux, sentant son poux s'affoler de part cette pression qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, dans ce muscle battant lourdement et douloureusement.

Dans le salon, le Thaïlandais, la tête entre ses mains et coudes appuyés aux genoux. Une main caressant son dos avec un regard perdu posé sur lui. Celui de Jackson, essayant de rassurer son ami, sans comprendre. Le leader était fermé, les mains tenues entre elles. Les sourcils froncés il resta silencieux. YoungJae en tailleur à même le sol, se tenant la nuque, n'osant regarder aucun des membres. JinYoung, jambes croisées et bras sur le dossier du canapé, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre du salon. L'américain fixait le sol et se risqua à glisser ses yeux bruns sur chacun des membres, se faisant discret, comme si à cette instant c'était chose tabou, qu'il fallait respecter ce silence et cette pudeur. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du chinois, il détourna rapidement son regard comme prit sur le fait pour finalement le reposer sur le sol.

« **On va rester combien de temps comme ça ?** Intervint le rappeur à casquette lassé de ce silence. **On devrait aller le voir.**

\- **Je n'sais pas si aller le voir est pour le moment une bonne chose. On devrait le laisser seul avec ses pensées.** répondit JaeBum.

\- **Dans ces moments là je pense qu'il a surtout besoin qu'on le soutienne en montrant que nous sommes là.** Insista le chinois.

\- **Le laisser se morfondre dans sa chambre c'n'est pas non plus une bonne idée.** Suivit YoungJae à voix basse.

\- **C'est vrai, d'après BamBam il pleure toutes les nuits depuis… Au point de faire une crise en le virant de la chambre…** souffla Jackson, regardant le plus jeune assit à côté de lui, toujours en caressant son dos.

\- **Mais j'n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il t'a viré de la chambre, BamBam** , intervint JinYoung en reposant ses bras sur ses cuisses. **C'est tout de même pas son genre, vous vous êtes disputé ? »**

Le Thaïlandais releva légèrement la tête, reniflant discrètement et monta ses yeux vers chacun de ses hyungs qui le regardaient maintenant. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, hésita :

« **C'est qu'il a commencé à dire des choses bizarres.**

\- **Des choses bizarres ?** Demanda l'un d'eux.

\- **Ouais… Sur l'coup j'me suis dis qu'il était juste au plus mal et qu'il pétait un câble vu qu'en plus de cela, ça fait presque 2 semaines qu'il est resté enfermer dans la chambre.** »

Les autres membres du groupe regardaient le gris avec attention, aucun d'entre eux n'osa l'interrompre. Alors BamBam raconta en détails.

Les deux maknae dans leur chambre, l'un assit sur son lit, bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, portable dans l'une de ses mains. Son regard se balançant de son petit écran qu'il tenait du bout de ses doigts à son meilleur ami qui se trouvait allongé de tout son long, à plat ventre, la tête posé sur son oreiller, regardant du côté opposé de celui qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. Le silence était présent, seul le bruit des ongles impactent le portable se faisait quelque fois entendre, ainsi que la respiration coupée par des reniflements de la part du plus jeune. Déjà plusieurs minutes passèrent ou les deux meilleurs amis étaient restés dans cette même position sans s'adresser la parole. BamBam prit alors la décision d'enfin déceler ses lèvres pour briser ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant à chaque nouveau reniflement de son ami.

« **YuGyeom** , souffla t-il, comme pour ne pas effrayé le plus jeune.

\- **BamBam** , coupa le brun.

\- **O-Oui ?** Fit hésitant le concerné, mais tout de même content d'entendre de nouveau la voix enfantine de son ami.

\- **Je peux te parler… ?** Continua YuGyeom d'une voix douce et basse.

\- **Évidemment !** Fit avec enthousiasme le gris. **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire YuGyeom.** »

Le dernier né se releva alors doucement, reniflent encore légèrement, se mettant assit sur son lit, coussin serré tout contre lui. Son regard fatigué fixa celui de BamBam, qui lui en profita pour détailler le visage de son ami.

Sa peau pâle, ce sourire manquant, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant devant ses yeux rouges, dû certainement aux nombreuses larmes versées chaque nuits, avant de dormir, lors de ses cauchemars qui le faisaient se réveiller en inondant son oreiller silencieusement, au réveil lorsqu'il se rappelait de ce malheur qui l'avait frappé. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment là, le serrer fort contre lui, promettant que tout irait mieux, mais YuGyeom ne lui laissa le temps même de cligner de nouveau des yeux qu'il reprit parole.

« **KeeYoung…** fit il entre deux reniflements. **J'ai beaucoup réfléchis tu sais…**

\- **Réfléchis ? Par rapport à KeeYoung ? Comment ça…?**

\- **BamBam… Est-ce que toi tu crois que KeeYoung s'est vraiment suicidé ?** Demanda le plus jeune, la voix moins sûre de lui, regardant maintenant la couette de son lit.

\- **Comment ça…?** Quémanda l'autre, arquant l'un de ses sourcils sous l'incompréhension. **YuGyeom** , reprit t-il avec inquiétude, **tu la crois toujours en vie ?**

\- **Non, simplement je ne crois pas en un suicide.**

 **\- Quoi ? Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?**

 **\- Moi j'crois que quelqu'un s'en est prit à elle…** »

Sur ces mots, le thaïlandais écarquilla les yeux. Il secoua légèrement la tête et bégaya :

 **« Tu veux dire que tu crois en un meurtre, YuGyeom ? »**

Comme réponse, il eu un hochement de tête, faisant battre les cheveux du brun. BamBam posa ses mains sur ses propres cuisses, et continua sans y croire, comment pouvaient-ils arriver à ce genre de discussion au juste ?

 **« YuGyeom, ils l'ont retrouvé dans son lit, avec ses cachets et ce SMS qu'elle t'avait envoyé…**

\- **KeeYoung n'aurait jamais fait ça…** murmura t-il. **Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.**

\- **YuGyeom...**

\- **Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait** , déclara t-il plus fort qu'un chuchotement. **Jamais elle aurait fait une telle chose. Même son message n'a aucun sens. BamBam, tu penses que je perds la tête ? »** Finit il par demander à son ami en relevant la tête et son regard sur ce dernier. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, fixant le gris, attendant comme une réponse. L'autre ne savait ou se mettre, ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux du plus jeune. Il glissa ses mains de ses cuisses à sa couette, serrant le tissu entre ses doigts maigres. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui était en train de se passer, digne d'un scénario d'une série ou d'un film sans sens et purement glauque, encore plus glauque lorsqu'on le vit soit même.

 **« Crois moi BamBam… Elle ne s'est pas donnée la mort… J'en suis sûr.**

\- **YuGyeom, tu t'rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me dire ? Que KeeYoung s'est faite assassiné. »**

Un soupire, il se lève, s'assoit aux côtés de son camarade de chambre, posant sa main sur son dos.

 **« Ce que je crois, c'est que tu es fatigué YuGyeom. Tu as besoin de dormir, demain on se videra la tête en allant s'amuser dehors. »**

Comme seule réponse, le plus fin senti sa main se faire rejeter du dos de son ami.

 **« Je sais c'que j'dis !** S'exclama le brun.

\- **YuGyeom...**

\- **Laisses moi tranquille ! Tu comprends rien ! Laisses moi !** S'écria t-il, faisant reculer le gris. **Tires toi BamBam ! »** Insista t-il.

BamBam sans voix, regarda simplement son ami qui maintenant lui tournait le dos, toujours l'oreiller contre lui. Il hésita à reposer sa main sur le dos de son ami, se ravisa, racla sa gorge, se leva en lâchant toujours perdu un **« d'accord, je te laisse… »** Pour finalement tourner ses talons, ouvrir la porte de leur chambre commune. Un dernier regard vers son ami puis il sorti et referma simplement derrière lui.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, le jeune thaïlandais resta, la main sur la poignée, immobile devant la porte. Jackson, revenant de leur salon le salua au passage et n'eu aucune réponse du plus jeune. Le chinois se tourna alors vers lui **« BamBam »** fait il au gris, perdu, les yeux plongé sur le sol. Le blond posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du thaïlandais et le secoua légèrement, captant enfin son attention. **« Ça ne va pas ? »** Demanda t-il l'air inquiet, et reçût pour réponse une petite tête se secouant doucement de droite à gauche.

Ainsi BamBam se retrouva sur ce canapé entouré de ses hyungs attentifs.

 **« Et donc** , reprit JinYoung, **il pense réellement que KeeYoung s'est faite assassiner ? »** Fit il l'air un peu choquée.

BamBam haussa légèrement les épaules.

« **Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut définitivement pas le laisser comme ça** , souffla le leader. **Ne faire que sombrer dans son coin de résout rien.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Les blagues et l'ambiance habituel je pense pas qu'elle soit suffisante** , suivit l'homme loutre.

\- **On a qu'à aller au restaurant déjà. Lui remplir l'estomac c'est important !** S'exclama Jackson.

\- **C'est vrai, ça lui changera les idées les bonnes saveurs** , suivit Jaebum. **Tu vas le chercher YoungJae ?**

\- **Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? S'il est de mauvaise humeur j'arriverai pas à le faire venir.**

\- **N'dis pas n'importe quoi !** S'écria le chinois. **On parle de YuGyeom.**

\- **Et alors ? Il est mal.**

\- **YoungJae…** Soupira le B-boy.

\- **C'n'est pas grave** , trancha soudainement l'américain. **Je vais le chercher.**

Tous le regardèrent se lever, surprit. Il secoua rapidement son jogging souple, gris et marcha sans se précipiter vers la porte de la chambre des maknaes sous le regard attentif et toujours étonnés des autres membres. Il frappa alors, patienta ensuite devant l'ouverture close, n'attendant pas spécialement de réponse au vu de l'état dans lequel était le plus jeune, prêt à baisser le bout de métal, ouvrir sans autorisation, la poignée entouré de ses longs doigts fins. Mais voilà qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix enfantine de l'autre côté de la porte. **« Entre. »**. Ce que fit alors le châtain, doucement il poussa la porte, découvrant alors le plus jeune assit dans son lit, adossé contre son oreiller, la tête basse, les cheveux devant ses yeux certainement encore luisant de la dispute avec son meilleur ami. Mark balaya la chambre de ses deux perles brunes et posa enfin son regard sur le grand brun, comme à son habitude, dans le silence. À l'entente du premier reniflement du Giant Baby, l'américain s'avança après avoir prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il prit place au bord du lit, aux côtés du plus jeune. **« YuGyeom. »** fit le châtain en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'interpellé, insistant pour gagner son attention. Le maknae, sans prendre la peine de relever la tête répondit d'un « **Hyung. »**. Troublant quelque peu ce dernier.

« **C'est gentil de venir me voir, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, surtout après… »** s'interrompit-il, la voix tremblante. Le plus vieux resta silencieux, caressant de son pouce la cuisse de son cadet.

« **je te demande pas de me parler YuGyeom, tu fais ce que tu veux. »** Fini par déclarer Mark. Le brun releva doucement la tête vers son ainé, lui laissant alors l'occasion de découvrir son visage fatigué et emplit de tristesse. Le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et bien veillant.

« **Jackson propose de se faire un restaurant tous ensemble. C'est rare qu'on le puisse, mais ça nous fera tous du bien. Même à toi YuGyeom-ah. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir. »** Dit doucement Mark pour semble t-il YuGyeom assimile chaque informations sans irritation. Ce dernier qui fixait l'américain durant ses explications secoua légèrement la tête.

« **Vous…,** Souffla t-il. **Je viens. »** Lâcha t-il dans un murmure.


	3. Chapter 3

Le groupe s'empiffrait bruyamment, blaguant entre eux, des rires presque constants venant de la loutre YoungJae et des plaintes du chinois Jackson. JaeBum et JinYoung se remplissaient le ventre plus silencieusement que les autres, le leader réclamant parfois moins de brouhaha. BamBam essaya à plusieurs reprises de donner le sourire à son meilleur ami, qui lui, ne répondit pas spécialement à ses attentes. Seulement lorsque le groupe partait dans une histoire commune et sans aucun sens, un sourire tirait discrètement ses lèvres, rassurant les autres membres. Mise à part les rires réconfortants, le maknae ne mangeait pas grand chose. Des bouchées difficiles et vite abandonnées. JaeBum lui conseilla à de multiples reprises d'avaler d'avantage de son plat.

« **S'il n'a pas faim on ne va pas non plus le forcer.** Clama YoungJae.

 **\- Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces. On va bientôt reprendre une tournée pour notre dernier album. Tout le monde doit être en forme.** Riposta le leader.

 **\- "En forme"… »** Répéta BamBam, soufflant en regardant le plus jeune, qui lui, détourna le regard et lâcha un léger soupire l'air à la fois gêné et agacé.

« **Écoute YuGyeom, on a besoin de toi, de tout le monde pour assurer les prochains concerts et rendre le plaisir que nous donne les Ahgase. Alors mange.** Fit fermement JaeBum.

 **\- JaeBum hyung a raison, tu dois manger. »** Insista JinYoung, tendant ses baguettes fournis vers le plus jeune. YuGyeom hocha alors légèrement la tête et descella enfin ses lèvres pour tenter de gober ce que lui tendait son ainé, Il mangea avec plaisir et savoura sous le regard de tous les autres membres qui attentèrent une réaction du plus jeune. Celui ci sourit, levant timidement son pouce, donnant le sourire à ses hyungs. JinYoung répéta son action, et alors que YuGyeom allait gober cette nouvelle bouché qui s'offrait à lui, l'autre s'empressa de reculer ses baguettes pour lui même l'avaler avec un sourire, satisfait de sa bêtise. « **Dépêches toi de manger. »** Fit il moqueur. Le maknae grimaça puis attrapa ses baguettes, finalement décidé à se remplir l'estomac seul. Il avait certainement réaliser toute l'inquiétude que portaient ses hyungs pour lui et décida de faire des "efforts".

Une fois rentré au dortoir, le leader, portable en main, les reteint une fois dans le salon avant que chacun ne vogue à ses occupations.

 **« Le manager vient de me contacter, apparemment nous avons quelques jours de repos.** Nouvelle qui afficha sur chacun des sept un sourire de soulagement. Ces derniers jours leur emploie du temps était surchargé. Avec la promotion de leur dernier album qui précédait une tournée mondiale de l'album Flight Log : Departure suivit de la tournée de leur agence, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul instant à eux. **Je ne sais pas encore combien de jours, alors profitez de ce soir ainsi que demain pour vous reposer. »** Finit JeaBum pour ensuite hurler que la salle de bain lui était réservé en premier en rejoignant sa chambre.

 **« Je peux venir ?** Réclama Jackson.

 **\- Non ! T'attends ton tour comme tout le monde. »** Ralla le b-boy en s'enferment dans la salle d'eau.

De leur côté, les autres étaient parti s'affaler sur le canapé du salon ou le lit de leur chambre. YounJae était allé rapidement retrouver Coco qui dormait paisiblement jusqu'à son arrivé sur le bord du canapé. Il lui chantonnait des berceuses légères qui la rendormi très vite. JinYoung avait attrapé un livre posé sur la table, s'assit sur le canapé du salon, à l'opposé de la loutre et son chien et commença à lire. BamBam s'étira tout en soufflant **« Une journée à ne rien faire… Demain c'est moi qui cuisine ! »** déclara t-il aux membres qui ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié **.** Jackson, lui s'était rendu dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, le portable en main, il regardait les différents messages de leurs fans, tout sourire. La fatigue le gagnant rapidement, il s'endormi le portable contre lui. Mark s'était posé là, au milieu du salon, regardant leur chien adoré, la loutre chantante puis la mère du groupe JinYoung prit dans son bouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau JinYoung, rien qu'en lisant, et la voix de YoungJae qui le berçait, c'était parfait. Les lèvres de l'américains s'étirèrent à cette pensée. Il tourna la tête, observant maintenant BamBam qui fouillait dans leur frigo pour déjà réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait pour le lendemain. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore leur préparer ? Pourquoi il ne laissait pas le leader faire ? Le résultat serait moins risqué. Il finit par se lever, sans que personne n'y prête attention et se rendit vers la chambre des maknaes. La porte grande ouverte, il posa les yeux sur le Giant Baby. YuGyeom était assit, une petite peluche sur les cuisses, jouant avec, tout en étant, semble t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Il afficha une grimace, pinçant ses lèvres entre elles, prenant un air triste, il serra la petite boule de poils entre ses doigts, releva ensuite la tête en lâchant un soupire comme pour calmer une envie de pleurer. Il renifla une fois et tourna la tête en direction de la porte encore ouverte sur l'américain, prêt à se lever, il se laissa directement retomber sur le matelas, prit par surprise.

 **« M-Mark hyung.** Il racla sa gorge. **Il y a quelque chose ?**

 **\- YuGyeomie…** Soupira le plus vieux. **Demain, allons manger un hamburger.**

 **\- Si tu veux hyung. »** Fit-il surprit.

Mark laissa finalement le danseur dans sa chambre en fermant derrière lui. YuGyeom n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, Mark restait un grand mystère pour la plus part. Lui qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais, même si souvent ses actes le trahissaient, il restait quelqu'un de difficile à suivre quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Enfin il frotta ses cheveux souples, se leva, attrapa un haut et un bas, se changea pour se mettre à l'aise. Il s'approcha de la porte, mais son attention se porta sur l'object qui se trouvait prêt de son oreiller. Il l'attrapa alors, son portable, lisant ses derniers messages. Il balaya de son pouce les messages déjà lu et descendit jusqu'au nom "KeeYoung", le sélectionnant, puis finalement quitta directement la messagerie. Il verrouilla son portable et le balança sur sa table de nuit. Il tira sur sa couette et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, se couvrant jusqu'aux épaules. Un dernier soupire, puis il s'endormi, la tête pleine de questions.

La nuit fut mouvementée, comme chacune depuis qu'il ne cessait de penser à cette histoire, depuis l'événement tragique qui l'avait touché. Son souffle durant son sommeil était fort, saccadé, son corps couvert de sueur, de petites plaintes passant entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Habituellement BamBam le réveillait pour ensuite le rassurer, lui changeant les idées, le prenant dans ses bras en le berçant pour qu'il se rendorme tranquillement. Mais cette nuit là, son meilleur ami n'était pas là, du moins pas dans la même chambre que lui. Après une larme naissante, il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, se redressant, assit, les mains agrippées à sa couette. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, la larme glissant le long de sa joue. Il coupa sa descente de l'un de ses doigts, il s'essuya ensuite. Passa sa main sur ses yeux, se battant pour se calmer. Il avait encore rêvé d'elle, elle en train de l'appeler à l'aide. Cet appel muet, qu'il essayait de déchiffré malgré lui. Elle pleurait, elle fuyait, lui tentait de l'appeler, de comprendre, mais rien. Et au bout de se rêve, son corps. Elle était là, à mourir devant lui, allongée sur son lit, la peau pâle, les yeux fermés comme endormi, ne semblant souffrir et pourtant, ces deux larmes visibles traçant un chemin jusqu'au bout de sa joue blanche. Elle devant lui qui n'avait pu rien faire. Un souffle tremblant suivit d'un énième reniflement. Il tendit sa main pour attraper ce maudit portable, sélectionna de nouveau son nom et relu le dernier message :

 _« YuGyeomie, je suis désolée, tellement désolée._

 _Je sais que l'on se l'était promis, tout les deux, on se l'était promis de rester jusqu'au bout ensemble. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, comme je tiens à toi. C'est pour cela que je m'excuse._

 _J'y pense depuis longtemps, tu sais, je suis totalement perdu. Me voilà sur un chemin sans suite, je ne vois qu'un mur et tu ne peux pas m'aider à le franchir, toi qui es pourtant de l'autre côté de ces briques._

 _Je ne te demande pas ton aide, car pour moi il est déjà trop tard. Et je veux que tu vives, vis tes rêves et non les cauchemars que j'ai vécu._

 _J'aimerais juste te dire comme tu es cher pour moi, je t'aime tellement. Jamais je n'aurais tenu jusqu'ici sans toi._

 _Mais s'en est trop, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait._

 _Je ne mérite l'amour de personne et surtout pas le tiens. Être aimé n'est pas pour moi, tout comme aimer._

 _C'est dur tu sais, de vivre d'amour._

 _Ne penses plus à moi, oublie moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine finalement._

 _Je te quitte comme je quitte ce monde. Adieu YuGyeomie. »_

Il le relisait plusieurs fois, s'arrêtant presque plusieurs secondes à chaque phrases, chaque mots. Tout lui semblait si faux, ou alors il avait l'impression qu'un autre message s'y cachait. Mais il ne savait quoi. Peut-être un appel à l'aide ? Un indice sur ce qui a bien pu se passer… Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Il se trouvait de plus en plus idiot. Déjà que sa discussion folle de la veille avec son meilleur ami lui avait valu un certain jugement. Penser que KeeYoung avait été assassiner était suffisamment fou se dit il, même s'il en était persuadé. Mais de là à ce qu'elle laisse quelque chose dans un message pour appuyé ses idées, là, il se trouvait vraiment débile.

 **« Réfléchit,** se dit il tout bas. **Tu es celui qui la connaissais le mieux, non ? Alors si elle voulait te dire quelque chose… Tu devrais le comprendre. »**

Après plusieurs tentative, seul un mal de crâne vain. Il soupira, se leva et sorti de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. YoungJae était là, assit, buvant son jus d'orange en jouant à un jeu sur son portable. Il releva la tête vers le maknae et lui sourit.

 **« Bonjour, YuGyeom-ah.**

 **\- Bonjour, Hyung.** Répondit le plus jeune en lui rendant le sourire.

 **\- Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui,** osa t-il. **On est de repos pourtant.**

 **\- J'avais faim.** Répond l'autre, simplement, tout en ouvrant le frigo. **Toi aussi tu es debout Hyung, tu joues beaucoup trop aux jeux videos.**

 **\- Je me suis couché tôt ! »** Se défend la loutre.

Ben voyons, s'était dit le plus jeune.

 **« T'as l'air d'aller mieux. »** Fit remarquer le leader qui rejoignit la cuisine en se grattant la nuque, s'adressant au maknae. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête. **« Jackson avait raison, tu avais besoin de manger, mais surtout de prendre l'air ! »** Sourit JaeBum. Il salua ensuite YoungJae qui se remit ensuite dans son jeu.

Les trois déjeunèrent sans s'adresser beaucoup la parole, malgré tout, ils étaient encore dans le coltard. JaeBum tendait avec ennuie son bras pour attraper la brique de lait posée sur la table, opposée à lui. YuGyeom regardait son leader tentant désespérément de l'attraper, la frôlant à peine du bout de ses doigts. Son regard se tourna sur YoungJae, qui se trouvait face à l'objet convoité par le plus vieux, mais tellement dans son jeu qu'il ne remarqua même pas les petites plaintes molle de son voisin. **« Mais ! »** Grogna le b-boy, pourtant ne se levant toujours pas. C'était ridicule, mais amusant à regarder, se disait le plus jeune. Une main attrapa la brique de lait, surprenant le Giant Baby, mais également JaeBum qui fixait maintenant la personne qui tenait l'objet qu'il désirait tant. Mark versa le lait dans le bol du leader, tout en baillant ouvertement, une larme naissante. Il tira une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber en saluant les autres qui lui répondirent. JaeBum content d'avoir enfin son lait, le savourait. YoungJae finissait doucement son jus de fruit et YuGyeom s'occupait à noyer ses céréales dans son bol. Mark fit le tour de chacun d'eux d'un regard, attrapa les céréales et se servit. La bouche pleine de ces petites boules de miel et de lait, il articula avec mal :

 **« YuGyeom-ah,** il avala, **tu viens toujours ce midi avec moi, hein. »**

Le plus jeune le regarda, il avait complètement oublié. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, mais il aurait voulu se renfermer dans sa chambre, réfléchir et se reposer.

 **« Vous allez quelque par ?** Fit curieux YoungJae.

 **\- On va manger dehors.** Répondit l'ainé.

 **\- Dommage, je comptais faire un bon ragout.** Déclara JaeBum en finissant son déjeuné.

 **\- BamBam avait prévu de faire à manger pourtant.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Grimaça la loutre. **Pas qu'il cuisine mal, mais… Un ragout je n'aurais pas dit non.**

 **\- Ça sera pour ce soir alors.** Haussa les épaules celui aux cheveux droits et brun.

 **\- Je vais m'entrainer.** Lâcha YuGyeom en se levant, poussant au passage la chaise derrière lui.

 **\- Mais on est de repos YuGyeom.** Fit YoungJae en quittant son jeu.

 **\- J'ai envie de danser.** Déclara t-il simplement, rapidement, en lavant en quelques geste son bol.

 **\- D'accord… »** Fit peu convaincu la gamer.

Le plus jeune parti dans sa chambre sous le regard des trois autres. JaeBum lâcha un soupire tout en ferment les yeux, se pinçant au passage l'os de son nez, semblant agacé du comportement inquiétant du plus jeune. Agacé non pas parce qu'il le trouvait stupide, irrécupérable ou quoi. Non, agacé car en tant que membre du groupe, qu'ainé mais surtout leader, il ne savait comment régler les problèmes ou aider le maknae. Mark et YoungJae le regardaient, tous deux comprenant tout à fait ce que ressentait leur cher leader.

 **« Quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner.** Fit JaeBum dans un souffle hésitant.

 **\- J'y vais** , se proposa Jackson, déjà habillé. **Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire quelques pas, donc ça tombe bien. »**

YuGyeom ressorti de sa chambre, changer pour se rendre à la salle de danse. Il vit alors Jackson venir à lui rapidement avec un sourire collé au visage.

 **« Allons-y, Hit The Stage ! »** Surnom qui fit lâcher un soupire au plus jeune accompagné d'un sourire. Tous deux sortir finalement du dortoir et se rendirent à la salle d'entrainement.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils dansaient tous les deux sur ce même morceau, révisant leur chorégraphie, parfaitement synchronisés. La musique vibrant dans leur corps, faisant soulever leur poitrine de part des respirations courtes, rapides et contrôlées. Des mouvements violents, souples, précis, et lorsque la musique les autorisait à dessiner de leur corps des gestes plus lents, ils en retenaient presque leurs souffles. Après plusieurs répétitions de ce même morceau, tous deux se retrouvèrent à terre, bras et jambes tendus, comme deux étoiles transpirantes, noyant leurs hauts qui collaient à la peau, leurs cheveux tout aussi trempés. Ils respiraient bruyamment, tentant de reprendre un souffle alors que leurs gorges étaient douloureuses et leurs corps fatigués.

 **« Fatigué le maknae ? T'as perdu en endurance.** Se moqua le chinois, faisant rire le plus jeune.

 **\- Bah alors YuGyeom, on se ramollie ?** Fit le thaïlandais en rentrant dans la salle, accompagné de l'américain.

 **\- Je suis toujours au taquet ! »** Répondit le plus jeune en se remettant sur ses pieds, déterminé à repartir dans une danse effrénée, faisant rire BamBam et Jackson, et sourire Mark.

Le blondinet se leva avec mal, épuisé, il se traina jusqu'au canapé de la salle d'entrainement en prenant une serviette avec lui afin de s'éponger cette sueur qui ruisselait sur sa peau.

 **« Commencez sans moi ! »** Déclara t-il d'un mouvement de main. Les deux maknaes ne se firent pas prier et se pressèrent d'aller au centre de la salle suivit de prêt par Mark. Ils lancèrent la musique et partirent dans cette danse énergique pendant que Jackson soufflait tentant de reprendre sa respiration tout en attrapant son portable pour les filmer. Après la première répétition avec les deux nouveaux venus, Jackson remarqua quelques mauvais mouvements de la part de BamBam et lui fit remarquer. Il se leva alors comme une flèche, profitant que la musique ne soit pas relancé pour lui expliquer ses erreurs. BamBam acquiesça à chacune des paroles de son ainé, sous le regard du maknae et du hyung. Pas seulement dans cette situation, YuGyeom et Mark les trouvaient extrêmement proches ces derniers temps. Plus qu'habituellement. Si la nuit dernière BamBam n'avait pas dormit en compagnie de son meilleur ami, c'était bien parce qu'il s'était endormit comme une masse sur le matelas du blondinet. Ce dernier l'avait laissé dans son lit, ne voulant le réveiller, il s'était simplement endormi à ses côtés en le prenant contre lui dans ce lit une place. Enfin aucuns membres n'avaient relevés ce rapprochement entre le Thaïlandais et le Chinois. Certainement que cela était fréquent que certains membres se rapprochent à certains moments, surtout au vu de la fatigue du à leur emploie du temps. Ils se soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et cela pouvait surement en être l'une des raisons. Enfin, ces pensées venaient principalement de YoungJae et YuGyeom, même vis à vis des deux décolorés du groupe. Enfin, après les explications de Jackson, ils se relancèrent, cette fois tous les quatre dans la chorégraphie.

Après quelques minutes, les deux plus vieux n'en pouvant déjà plus s'étaient avachis sur leur précieux canapé pour reprendre des forces, regardant leurs deux maknaes pleins d'énergie se défouler sur leur musique.

 **« Vous sortez, YuGyeom et toi ?** Murmura Jackson, essayant d'être discret, faisant détourner le regard quelques secondes du plus vieux des deux jeunes gigotant au blondinet.

 **\- Oui, hier, prendre l'air lui a fait du bien je crois.**

 **\- C'est vrai, il en a besoin…** Souffla t-il. **C'est dur et compliqué ce qu'il vit. On doit tous y mettre du notre. »** L'américain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un raclement de gorge. Puis un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, il tourna de nouveau ses yeux, cette fois ci souriant vers le chinois.

 **« Avec BamBam ça a l'air de bien se passer.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Demanda t-il paniqué, faisant agrandir le sourire de Mark jusqu'à en montrer ses dents. Un petit rire amusé sorti de sa bouche puis il se leva d'un bon sous le regard interrogateur du blond.

 **« YuGyeom, il est bientôt midi, on devrait y aller.**

 **\- Ah ?** Fit le grand brun en s'arrêtant de danser pour regarder son ainé. **J'arrive alors.** déclara t-il, pour ensuite partir chercher une serviette en passant l'une main dans ses cheveux humides, accompagné de son ami qui l'imita.

 **\- Attends !** S'exclama le chinois. **Mark, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »**

Le châtain regarda Jackson sans en perdre son sourire, apparemment toujours aussi amusé ce qui fit grimacé celui qui réclamait une explication. Mais il dit doucement pour calmer son impatience :

 **« Toi et moi, on sait très bien de quoi je veux parler. »**

L'ancien épéiste écarquilla les yeux et mima une moue de sa bouche. Puis un sourire s'y dessina accompagné d'un soupire en secouant la tête.

Le grand brun rejoignit ses hyungs avec son ami qui lui, prit place aux côtés du blondinet sur le canapé, s'empressant ensuite de boire de grosses gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau. Mark regarda le plus jeune et lui sourit.

 **« On passe au dortoir et on y va ? »** YuGyeom acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils saluèrent les deux déchets étalés sur le canapé et se rendirent de nouveau au dortoir, prenant à tour de rôle leur douche. Une fois prêt ils saluèrent rapidement le reste du groupe qui se trouvait devant la télévision à regarder les Simpson sous la demande du leader. Ils sortirent enfin du dortoir, descendant dans la rue, marchant sans se parler du trajet les menant jusqu'à un petit fastfood qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Le propriétaire se tourna face à eux derrière son comptoir surélevé et dans un sourire, les reconnaissant, ces jeunes qui venaient régulièrement et fidèlement depuis quelques années maintenant, il les salua, faisant afficher un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres des deux idoles.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui, les p'tits ?**

 **\- Moi ça sera comme d'habitude. »** Fit le plus vieux avec hâte, le ventre se tordant tellement les odeurs envahissant ses narines étaient bonnes. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son cadet pour attendre sa commande, mais celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui agrippa la manche pour l'en sortir, le brun relevant la tête. **« Trouve nous un endroit ou manger, je commande pour toi. »** Le Giant Baby hocha la tête et parti en direction d'un banc non loin du petit fastfood, enfouissant le bas de son visage dans son col. L'américain le regarda s'éloigner et reporta son attention vers le cuisinier.

 **« Pour lui, ça sera la même chose, mais avec un peu plus de sauce s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Le plus petit n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.** Fit le cuisto en amorçant les cuissons.

 **\- Il a perdu une personne précieuse…** Déclara doucement Mark, attristant le cuisinier.

 **\- Je vois, prenez soin de lui alors.** Il finit les commandes des deux idoles et lui tendit le sac assez imposant. **Je vous offre un petit quelque chose, courage pour cette épreuve les petits.** Fit il avec un sourire bienveillant. Mark, surprit, se pinçant les lèvres, touché par le comportement du propriétaire. Il lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi sincère, le remerciant ensuite en se courbant légèrement, puis le salua pour rejoindre YuGyeom en lui montrant le sac plus gros qu'à son habitude. Le plus jeune avait relevé les yeux de son téléphone pour regarder son hyung s'approcher avec la nourriture qui sentait fortement bon, le faisant saliver. Il se décala sur le banc, faisant de la place pour le châtain et ce qu'il portait. Ce dernier s'assit et fouilla le sac, tendant la commande à son cadet.

 **« Avec la sauce que tu aimes.** Fit il, sous le regard de YuGyeom qui s'empressa de prendre le sachet en le remerciant. **On a eu un petit plus, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Le patron nous l'a offert.** Déclara Mark en déballant son hamburger du papier.

 **\- Ah oui ?** Interrogea le brun, mâchant, la salade pendant entre ses lèvres qu'il avala après un mouvement de langue. Il fouilla ensuite dans le sac y trouvant des morceaux de poulets. **Oh !** S'exclama t-il.

 **\- Du poulet !** Suivit de sa voix grave l'américain.

 **\- Le patron est vraiment génial. »** Fit l'autre en se régalant de son burger.

Ils mangèrent ensuite silencieusement, parfois jetant des coups d'œil à leur portable, regardant leurs messages, l'actualité des artistes qu'ils suivaient ainsi que quelques messages des fans. Une nouvelle bouchée du plus jeune, ouvrant aussi grand que possible sa mâchoire pour savourer le plus d'ingrédients. Mark le surveilla du coin de l'œil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres rosies à la vue du maknae mâchant avec exagération, déformant ses traits mignons.

 **« YuGyeom-ah. »** L'interpella t-il, faisant alors tourné la tête du brun vers lui, en lâchant un râle d'interrogation, toujours la bouche pleine. « **Tu devrais apprendre à manger. »** Continua le plus vieux en riant. Il se mordit la lèvre et retira avec délicatesse et concentration la sauce et la salade qui bordait les lèvres de YuGyeom. L'autre ne broncha pas, habitué de cette attention entre les membres et surtout de celle de Mark et JinYoung envers lui. Il le remercia et partant pour une nouvelle bouchée, le plus vieux l'arrêta.

 **« Tu dors mal en ce moment, non ?** Quémanda Mark en se suçant les doigts recouverts de sauce. Question qui mit mal à l'aise le plus jeune qui le regardait maintenant.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Interrogea l'autre en fixant cette bouche qui s'occupait de ses doigts brillants.

 **\- Tu as des belles cernes…** Souffla l'autre en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du brun, qui étaient toujours concentré sur les doigts du plus vieux.

 **\- Je dors,** affirma le plus jeune en détournant ensuite son regard. **Mais c'est épuisant.** Il reprit une bouchée.

 **\- C'est épuisant de dormir ? Tu fais de mauvais rêves ? »** La réponse tarda, le brun mâchant doucement son dernier morceau. Enfin avalé, son regard se perdit sur le sol. Léchant ses lèvres qui se mouvèrent ensuite en soufflant ces mots qui lui semblaient difficiles. Difficile car pour lui, en parler était la première fois, en parler était douloureux, en parler lui semblait inutile et pour lui, ça ne pouvait qu'aggraver la situation, pensant au groupe. Qu'une ambiance mauvaise s'installe, qu'elle soit tendue par sa faute, il ne le voulait pas. Mais la voix douce de Mark, son regard attentionné et pleins d'envie de l'aider, d'être la pour lui et de l'écouter l'encourageait plus dans ce qu'il ne désirait pas faire : délivrer se qu'il ressentait, pensait. Même s'il avait commencé avec son meilleur ami, il ne s'était pas pleinement livré, retenu par cet écart de compréhension. Mais Mark était différent, Mark savait écouter avec sérieux et prendre du recul, car malgré ses attitudes de maknae qu'il n'était pas, Mark savait prendre son rôle de hyung quand il le fallait.

 **« Je pense sans cesse à elle. Toujours je la trouve dans mes rêves, je la vois. Elle a besoin de moi, je le sais, mais je ne comprends pas comment l'aider parce que je ne comprends pas sa demande. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle dort, dans son lit, avec ses larmes qui couvrent son visage sans vie. »** Il se mordit la lèvre, de l'énervement, se rappelant chaque scène, chaque sensation. Et cette tristesse qui lui monta à la gorge, la serrant, si douloureuse, il déglutissait avec mal, Mark le regardait, silencieux. Alors il continua. « **Tu sais, je me suis disputé avec BamBam. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera pas la dernière. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me comprenne cette fois. Quand je lui ai dis que je pensais que KeeYoung n'était pas morte d'un suicide… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il doute de ce qu'on lui avait dit, plutôt qu'il doute de ce que je lui ai dis. »** Il agrippa les manches de son pull, perdant confiance en ses dires, repensant à ce jugement de la part de son meilleur ami. Lui qui le prenait pour un fou avec cette histoire de meurtre. Pourtant il était sûr de lui, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal à cet instant. Après réflexion, faite trop tard, il se dit que Mark aussi pouvait le prendre pour un demeuré qui ne se remettait pas de la perte d'une personne qui lui était précieuse. Un demeuré qui visionnait beaucoup trop de drama. Alors il remonta avec hésitation ses perles noires sur le plus vieux, la peur du jugement lui torturant le ventre, la gorge, la tête et l'esprit. Mais il voulait savoir la réaction de son ainé, ça lui était important.

Il fut surprit de voir un Mark attristé, lui qui avait toujours une expression neutre ou enjouée collé au visage. Voilà, il pensait avoir touché le fond. Celui qui pouvait le plus le comprendre, du moins en faire l'effort, le regardait avec pitié. Peut-être avait il finalement perdu la tête, sous les yeux de sa famille qu'était le groupe GOT7. Alors ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, faisant briller ses iris, il baissa le regard, murmurant un **« Désolé, hyung. »** Il entendit les frictions du sac en plastique s'écraser au sol, sentant ensuite le corps de Mark tout prêt de lui. Leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre, ses bras finement musclés entourant sa taille de géant, englobant au passage ses bras. La joue du châtain posée sur son épaule large, celui ci lui dit dans un sourire.

 **« Ne t'excuse pas YuGyeom. C'est dur ce que tu vis, ce que tu penses, ce que tu essaies de résoudre, de franchir. »** Il relâcha un peu sa prise sur le plus jeune, laissant leur regard se croiser. Celui du brun était plus sûr, moins apeuré, rassuré par les dires et les gestes du châtain qui lui souriait toujours. Et ce regard qui lui portait, si enfantin et à le fois mature, c'était étrange, seul Mark en avait ce secret. Peut-être par la forme de ses grands yeux bien ronds. Enfin il n'y voyait aucun jugement, aucune pitié. Peut-être de la compassion ? Le plus vieux pinça les joues rebondit du plus jeune et murmura doucement.

 **« Ne pleure pas YuGyeom-ah. Tu es fort. »** À ses dires, le maknae sourit de ses lèvres ainsi que de ses yeux. Il avait de la chance d'avoir de telles personnes autour de lui, ils prenaient tant soin de lui et avaient toujours les mots pour le réconforter, l'encourager.

 **« Tu sais…** Fit plus sérieusement Mark. **Je te crois pour la mort de KeeYoung.** Déclaration qui surprit YuGyeom, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Pensant avoir mal entendu, il répéta en bégayant.

 **\- Tu me crois ?** Faisant hocher la tête au plus vieux.

 **\- J'ai du mal à me dire qu'une fille pleine de vie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et se donnant autant dans ses études et son travail ainsi qu'avec ses amis partent de cette manière…** Le brun le regardait, semblait en accord total avec son hyung. **Mais toi, YuGyeom, pourquoi tu penses que quelqu'un s'en est prit à elle ?**

 **\- Pour les même raisons,** avoua t-il. **Mais aussi parce que son message est plus qu'étrange. On dirait qu'elle me dit qu'elle n'a jamais été heureuse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'avoue n'avoir pas été elle même surtout ces derniers temps.**

 **\- Je peux voir ce message ? »**

Le maknae hocha positivement la tête et fouilla sa poche pour en sortir son portable qu'il tendit à son ainé après l'avoir mit directement sur ce qu'avait demandé son voisin de banc. Mark lisait avec attention ce message qui lui pinça le cœur. YuGyeom n'était pas le seul à s'être attaché à ce petit bout de femme. Tous les membres l'appréciaient, c'était une perte lourde pour chacun, même si ça l'était bien plus pour le plus jeune. Mark arqua à la fin de sa lecture ses sourcils bruns.

 **« En effet… Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de choses de bizarres dans ce qu'elle t'a écrit.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu le penses.** Fit comme soulagé YuGyeom.

 **\- Je ne comprends déjà pas de quel mur elle parle.**

 **\- C'est la première chose qui m'a dérangé moi aussi,** avoua le plus jeune. **Elle faisait les études qui la passionnaient, un travail qui lui plaisait. Rien ne semblait barrer ses objectifs.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle désirait quelque chose qui semblait en fin de compte inatteignable. Elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ?** Le brun répondit en secouant la tête.

 **\- Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais elle savait se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait…** Souffla t-il. Le châtain fit mine de comprendre.

 **\- Peut-être le mur est ce qui a causé sa mort.**

 **\- Comment ça… ?**

 **\- Et bien, peut-être qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'illégale.**

 **\- KeeYoung ? N'importe quoi !** Grimaça le plus jeune.

 **\- Tu as raison,** ria nerveusement l'américain. **Désolé…** Souffla t-il en reprenant un ton sérieux. YuGyeom secoua la tête.

 **\- Je pensais aller voir des gens qu'elle côtoyait, des proches, des personnes à des endroits ou elle se rendait souvent. Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée hyung ?**

 **\- Non…** Fit il, se tenant le menton. **Mais je pense qu'il faudra que tu fasses très attention à ce que tu leur diras. »** Le plus jeune acquiesça aux dires de son ainé, comme notant tout ce que ce dernier disait dans sa mémoire, amusant le plus vieux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux durant de courtes minutes.

« **Autre chose m'a retenu dans son message.** Reprit Mark. **Elle parle d'amour. »** Fit il, d'un clignement il releva son regard sur le plus jeune. « **Elle aimait quelqu'un ? »** Le brun se mit à rougir à la question du plus vieux. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque qu'il sentait monter en température.

« **Je… Je n'en sais trop rien.** Avait répondu avec gêne le maknae, faisant quelque peu sourire le châtain, encore plus intrigué de la situation.

 **\- Et toi YuGyeom, tu l'aimais ?** Demanda t-il, extrêmement curieux, bien plus qu'avant.Les oreilles du plus jeune s'empourprèrent, cette couleur et chaleur descendant à son cou et légèrement à ses joues.

 **\- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes hyung ! »** Paniqua quelque peu le concerné, faisant rire l'autre. YuGyeom se calma en se frottant les cheveux et enfonça son portable dans sa poche. Puis descendit de nouveau son regard sur le trottoir il chuchota, un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres.

 **« KeeYoung… Oui, je l'aimais. »**


End file.
